


Tying the Knot

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Shibari, Shibari expert Yuuri, Strangers to Lovers, YouTuber Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Victor is a famous YouTuber who focuses on issues related to sex education and health while Yuuri has a similar passion, but with a focus on shibari and rope bondage. After Phichit sends Yuuri one of Victor's YouTube videos, and Yuuri accidentally likes an old Instagram post of Makka, somehow they end up collaborating on a shibari video.





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! We can _finally_ post our Rope Burn pieces!! I've been dying to share this piece with everyone ever since I finished it, so without further ado...

Victor takes a deep breath and then hits record on his camera.

“Hello everyone! This week I’m back with another video, and the topic is pretty serious. Lately, I’ve seen a lot of negative comments regarding sexuality and confidence. I won’t repeat what I’ve seen, and I’ve reported the comments, but I want to take the opportunity to address it, nonetheless. Everyone is allowed to express their sexuality however they choose, and it’s never okay to mock someone for expressing their sexuality. As you all know, I talk a lot about the various forms of sexual expression, and I strongly believe in sexual freedom. Please remember to continue respecting and encouraging each other positively, so this community can be a safe place for everyone.”

Victor talks some more about ways to uplift fellow community members with strong reminders that it’s never okay to shame someone for their sexual expression. He addresses the difference between unhealthy and healthy relationships and ways to support each other. The video is a bit more serious than his previous ones, but he knows it’s important. He hopes the message comes across well, and that it helps someone.

He finishes recording and then downloads the video to his laptop. Makkachin whines from her bed behind him and he looks over with a smile. “Do you wanna go for a walk?” he asks. She barks and her tail thumps against the cushion beneath her.

“Okay, let’s go,” he says, standing up from his chair. He’ll edit and upload the video later.

They walk to a nearby park, Makka stopping to sniff something every few feet. Victor lets her even though he knows she smelled it earlier today. But who knows? There might be new smells. He breathes in the fresh air and waves when a neighbor walks by. He notices a couple sitting together on a bench and sighs. He hasn’t dated in a while. Nothing seems to interest him anymore, at least not in the ways that they use to. He loves making videos and he loves Makkachin, but he thinks he’d love it even more if he had someone to share it with. Perhaps, it’s time for him to start dating again.

***

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Yuuri picks up his buzzing phone. He quickly turns the brightness down and then squints at the display.

>   
**From Phichit**  

> 
> Thought you’d enjoy this! [link]

Yuuri clicks the link and a YouTube video opens up. The thumbnail reads “Respect Is Important.” He hits play and watches a man around his age begin talking on the screen.

“Hello everyone! This week I’m back with another video, and the topic is pretty serious. Lately, I’ve seen a lot of negative comments…”

Yuuri notices the distinct accent of the man speaking and scrolls down to the description box. Victor Nikiforov. Hmm…Russian, he decides. His suspicion is confirmed after viewing numerous comments written in Russian. Before Yuuri realizes it, the video ends, and another one starts up. He’s still scrolling through comments when he hears his name. From Victor. He scrubs back a few seconds and then plays the video again. On screen, Victor says, “Sex educator and rope bondage expert Katsuki Yuuri always says it’s important to respect everyone’s boundaries and to always ask for consent. I try to communicate this message as well.” Huh. He  _ does  _ say that a lot. Victor’s a fan. Or not. Only one experience with Yuuri’s work would let someone know his main philosophy. He always makes sure to include it.

It’s now when Yuuri realizes he hasn’t actually  _ watched _ the video Phichit sent him, or this video either. He restarts the video from Phichit and properly pays attention this time. It’s good. Really good, in fact. Victor knows his stuff and his delivery is respectful and serious. Yuuri lets the next video play and watches it as well. And the next video. And the next one. He subscribes to the channel and then follows Victor’s other social media accounts linked in the description box.

When he’s on Victor’s Instagram, he sees a dog and his heart melts. It’s a beautiful standard poodle licking Victor’s face. A heart appears on the screen and he realizes he liked the post. Well, shit. It’s not too old, but if he didn’t already seem like a stalker before, he definitely does now. A minute later, he receives a dm request from Victor. Oh god, abort.

He opens his texts from Phichit and quickly types out a message.

> **To Phichit**
> 
> Send help!
> 
> I watched that video and another and then followed all his accounts and liked an instagram post of his dog and now he dmed me !
> 
> help meee e
> 
> phichit 
> 
> peach 
> 
> **From Phichit**
> 
> whoa slow down
> 
> that’s a lot
> 
> okay take a breath
> 
> what did he say?

Yuuri frowns and then opens his dms again. He accepts the request from Victor and reads the message.

>   
v-nikiforov: hi! thanks for following me! i’m a huge fan of your work :)

That’s...actually not that bad. What did Yuuri expect?

>   
**From Phichit**  

> 
> yuuri? hello?
> 
> r u okay?
> 
> **To Phichit**
> 
> yeah yeah 
> 
> he just said he’s a huge fan 
> 
> sorry for freaking out
> 
> **From Phichit**
> 
> uh...huh..

Yuuri reopens his dms and types a reply.

>   
ykatsuki: no problem! my friend sent me a video of yours and i admire your work as well :)
> 
> v-nikiforov: oh! that’s awesome! would it be weird and too soon to ask for a collaboration?

Would it? Yuuri barely knows Victor, but yet he’s drawn to him. He really likes Victor’s channel, and he’s not busy for the next month or so. They could do it.

>   
ykatsuki: i’ll have to speak with my publicist, but it should be fine. i’d love to work on something with you
> 
> v-nikiforov: great! let me know what they say :)

***

Yuuri’s been talking to Victor for a few days now and they seem to get along well. After discussing it with his publicist, Yuuri has the go-ahead to work on a collaboration with Victor. Today, they’re meeting at a cafe to discuss it.

Inhaling the scent of freshly baked muffins and coffee, Yuuri stands in line to order his drink. He scans the other people in the cafe to see if Victor’s already here, but he doesn’t see him anywhere. Yuuri exhales and shuffles forward with the line. He made sure to arrive there first so he wouldn't feel guilty about making Victor wait. Also, he wanted some time to prepare himself before meeting Victor in person for the first time. Every time Yuuri thinks about Victor his heart beats faster and his hands shake. Even though Yuuri’s possibly more famous than Victor, he’s still intimidated. Victor’s so wonderful though. 

Yuuri orders a chai tea and then moves to the side to wait for his drink. He checks his emails, glancing up every time the front door chimes, and then almost drops his phone when Victor walks in. Yep, he’s beautiful. Godly, in fact. Victor notices him and waves with a smile. Yuuri hopes he isn’t gaping like an idiot.

“Yuuri!” the barista calls, and he regretfully turns away from Victor to grab his drink. Looking back at Victor, he motions towards a table near the windows with a questioning look. Victor nods in approval and Yuuri walks over to the table.

After a few minutes, Victor joins Yuuri at the table, and he’s glad to discover he still knows how to breathe. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time. Maybe ever.

“Hi!” Victor says as he sits down.

“Hello!” Yuuri replies with a smile. “I’m glad we can finally meet.”

“Me too! I couldn’t believe it when you followed me. I’ve read your books and really appreciate your work. It’s crazy that we’re doing this. How…how, exactly, are we doing this?”

Yuuri feels himself relax. This is familiar. He knows this.

“That’s why we’re meeting today, so we can get more comfortable and begin planning our scene. First, what do you want out of this experience?”

Victor hums and then sips his drink. “I think I mostly just want to get a feel for it. I want to know what it’s like getting tied up. I don’t think I want to do anything too extreme.”

Yuuri nods. “I get that. I wasn’t thinking we’d do anything super intricate, but I wanted to know more how you felt. Have you ever been in any BDSM scenes before?” Yuuri knows he has. He talked about it in a video on his channel.

“I have. Never been tied up before though. I guess the right partner never came along,” he says.

“Oh, well, perhaps we should talk about preferences? Maybe somewhere else,” Yuuri suggests while glancing over at the patrons sitting near them. They’ve been staring for a while.

Victor also glances at them and then nods. “Sure.”

They walk out of the cafe together and into the warm summer air. It’s still early in the season, so it’s not unbearably hot yet. Yuuri leads them down a path towards a nearby park. He sometimes goes there when he needs space.

When the park is within sight, Yuuri turns to Victor and asks, “What will it look like when you’re enjoying something?”

Victor smiles. “I think I’ll be pretty relaxed. I might sigh or moan. Won’t you ask me?”

“I will, but I want to know your body signals a little too. Can you show me what your relaxed body is like?”

Victor sighs and shakes out his shoulders, and then turns to Yuuri. “Something like this.”

Yuuri reaches out, and asks, “May I touch you?” After Victor nods, he feels his shoulders and arms. “What if you’re not liking something?” Victor’s body immediately tenses under Yuuri’s hands. “Ah,” he hums. “Thank you, Victor,” he says and pulls his hands away.

“I usually use a color system. Green for keep going, yellow for slow down, and red for stop. What’s your safe word?”

“Gold.”

Yuuri nods. “Okay, we’ll use that. If you ever want out, please say it. You can send me a list of hard and soft limits later. I think it’ll be easier for both of us to remember them that way.” That should give Victor time to think about his limits and it’ll give Yuuri a permanent list to refer to, so he doesn’t have to rely on memory alone.

“Alright. So, that’s it for today? It was wonderful meeting you, Yuuri,” Victor says and stares. His eyes pierces straight through Yuuri. Somehow, he doesn’t want Victor to ever stop looking at him, but he also wishes he’d stop. He can’t focus the same with Victor’s careful attention.

“Ah, yes. I’m happy we met today too. You’ll let me know when we can meet for the video?”

“Yes! It should be soon, but no rush either. I don’t always stick to a strict posting schedule.” He smiles at Yuuri, and his heart beats faster in his chest.  _ Please, stop, don’t make me feel like this _ , he begs his heart.

“Great. I’ll see you then,” he says. They walk out of the park together, talking about random things that come to mind, and it’s easy. It’s the easiest thing Yuuri has done in so long, and it scares him a bit.

***

A week later, Yuuri finds himself sitting on Victor’s couch. When he first entered the apartment a huge poodle, Makkachin, he now knows, leapt onto his chest. Victor was mortified, but Yuuri didn’t care. He loved it. Now Makka is lying at his and Victor’s feet as they go over the scene Yuuri's planned.

“So, overall, it won’t be too complicated. Does it sound okay?” Yuuri asks.

After a moment, Victor nods. “I like it. Let’s do it.”

He pats Makkachin on the head and walks towards another room. As he walks, his face slightly turned towards Yuuri, he says, “Let me double-check my equipment, and then we can start whenever.”

Yuuri smiles, nodding. Then, he also gives Makkachin a final pat before standing to double-check his own equipment. He and Victor have talked a lot more since they met in person, and he feels their relationship has grown somewhat. He hasn’t sensed any hesitation from Victor since he arrived, so he has high hopes for the scene. He runs his hands over his rope again, checking for frays, even though he’s already done this multiple times before leaving home. He’d rather be over-prepared than have any surprises. He makes sure his safety shears are in his bag, and then walks to the room Victor disappeared into earlier.

The door clicks shut behind him — they don’t want Makkachin walking in — and he takes in the room. It’s a decent-sized room for an office, with windows on one wall facing the city. In one corner, there’s two tripods and cameras set up, one lower and one higher, with Victor checking angles, and another corner has a desk and computer. He recognizes the posters hanging on the seafoam green walls from the videos he’s watched.

“Could you go stand over there? I want to make sure the angle is right,” Victor says while pointing towards the space in front of his cameras.

Yuuri walks in front of the tripods and stares back at Victor. Victor readjusts the higher camera and then gestures for Yuuri to sit. He does while keeping his gaze towards Victor. The afternoon sun filters through the windows and reflects off his ash blond hair. He looks almost angelic. He can’t wait to tie him up.

“I’m a bit taller, so could you check my angle too?” Victor asks, stepping away from the camera and towards Yuuri. Yuuri nods and they switch places.

He looks through the camera lens and adjusts it a little higher so Victor’s head isn’t cut off. Then he gestures for Victor to sit and readjusts that camera too. He straightens and looks between the cameras and Victor. “Should we have gotten a live camera person? Will this work?” he asks.

“It should be fine. We can always film again with someone actually operating the camera if it doesn’t.” Victor tilts his head slightly when he says this as if wondering if that’s something Yuuri would want. To tie him again. Or maybe he’s questioning himself if it’s something he’d want.

Yuuri shakes his head and steps back from the cameras. “Alright, strip to whatever you’re comfortable with. I’m ready when you’re ready.” He moves his bag closer to the area they’re filming in, lays a pillow on the ground, and makes sure his shears are easily accessible. He twirls some rope between his fingers while he waits for Victor to get ready. He can work with mostly anything, but it’s Victor’s choice to decide how clothed he wants to be. Victor decides his boxer briefs are enough and joins Yuuri after hitting record on his cameras.

He quickly goes through his regular introduction and then introduces Yuuri and what they’ll be doing. Earlier, he explained that he’d add some parts with more information about shibari and rope bondage, but for their segment Yuuri could just tie him. When Victor finishes speaking he turns to Yuuri with a smile and one eyebrow lifted. Ah, this’ll be fun.

“Color?” he asks while holding up a purple rope.

“Green,” Victor replies, and then he begins tying around Victor’s upper chest. After each knot, he checks the tension and Victor’s comfort level. His hands sometimes linger on Victor’s warm skin and every time their eyes meet he feels a small jolt. Eventually, he has a beautiful diamond-shaped pattern across Victor’s chest, and his hands behind his back.

They end up kneeling on the pillow Yuuri laid out earlier, Victor hugged against Yuuri's chest, per his request, and he slowly rocks them while Victor absorbs the new feelings. His fingers stroke through soft silver hair and he hums a song his mother used to sing for him. Victor sighs, and he can feel any remaining tension leave Victor’s body.

“Good boy. You’re alright,” Yuuri whispers.

After several minutes, Yuuri slowly coaxes Victor upright, so he can begin untying. Victor easily follows Yuuri’s instructions and immediately requests to be held again once the ropes are off.

He wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and inhales. He slowly exhales and then says, “I didn’t realize how intimate it could be. I feel like we’ve connected somewhere no one can reach.”

Yuuri brushes Victor’s bangs back and smiles. “It can be like that. Are you okay? Did you like it?”

“I loved it. I’m okay, but can we just…stay like this for a bit?” he says.

“For as long as you need,” Yuuri replies.

*** 

After they finally make it off the floor, Yuuri spends the rest of the evening hanging out with Victor and Makkachin. Victor doesn’t know how he got so lucky. Makka loves Yuuri, maybe even more than Victor. There was more than one time when Makka chose Yuuri’s lap over his own. Traitor. Not that Victor can blame her. He likes Yuuri a lot too. 

Later, while editing the footage from their scene, Victor feels overwhelmed with emotion again. The way they looked at each other, how the ropes slid between Yuuri’s hands, occasionally getting stuck, and his careful attention to Victor. Of course he’s that attentive with all his partners — he needs to be — but Victor knows his eyes conveyed another desire. Something that only Victor could ignite.

His phone vibrates on the desk beside him and he glances down. It’s Yuuri.

>   
**From Yuuri**  

> 
> hi
> 
> could we meet up today?
> 
> **To Yuuri**
> 
> sure. what time? 
> 
> **From Yuuri**
> 
> now? im possibly a block from ur place

Laughing, Victor replies ‘yes’ and then begins shuffling his things around to clean up a bit. There’s not much he can do in the short time he has, but he tries anyway. After shoving his clothes in a laundry basket, he hears a knock. Makkachin’s claws click across the hardwood floor as she walks to greet whoever’s at the door. To greet  _ Yuuri _ . She softly whines, her tail wagging and eyes bright, as Victor approaches the door. He shushes her while petting her head and opening the door. 

Yuuri smiles when he sees them.

“Hello, Makka,” he coos while toeing his shoes off. He bends to pet her and then smiles up at Victor. “Hello,” he says again, and  _ god _ , he’s beautiful. How is he this beautiful? 

“Hello. Not that I’m disappointed you’re here, but what spurred this lovely meeting?” Victor asks. He’s happy Yuuri’s here, but it is...sudden. 

Yuuri straightens and then walks towards the couch. He sits with his legs tucked under him and pats the spot beside him. Victor sits down, anticipation causing his heart to race. 

“I mostly wanted to check-in and make sure you’re okay. Your response was pretty intense. But, ah, I also wanted to, um, ask you something,” he says. 

Victor tilts his head, indicating that he’s listening, but doesn’t say anything. He wants to meet Yuuri where he is. 

Yuuri fidgets with the hem of his shirt, sighs, and then says rather quickly, “doyouwannagoout?” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Victor says. He absolutely did, and it’s taking everything to contain his excitement. 

“I asked if you’d like to go out. With me. I thought maybe…well, my friend, Phichit, he helped convince me to ask you. It’s okay if you decline. I understand.” 

Yuuri blinks up at him. His eyes appear wider behind his glasses and Victor thoroughly enjoys everything he currently knows about Yuuri. He wants nothing more than to date him. Honestly, if Yuuri hadn’t said anything Victor would’ve asked eventually. 

“I’d be delighted to go out with you,” Victor says and watches Yuuri’s body completely relax. 

“Really?” he asks. 

“Really.” 

*** 

Their first date is awkward and amazing. They go out to eat and conversation flows though it feels stilted at first. Victor comments something about how they’ve already done way more intimate things and it completely dissolves the awkward tension. It seems to recenter both of them. 

After dinner, they walk around downtown, holding hands and continuing to discuss anything that comes to mind. Yuuri talks about how he got into shibari and why he enjoys it. Victor opens up about his channel more and admits that he’d love to do another scene with Yuuri sometime. He feels comfortable with Yuuri and he liked being restrained, liked giving up control temporarily. 

They pass a park where there’s a band playing. In the soft glow of the street lamps, Yuuri looks at Victor and asks, “Dance with me?” and how could Victor refuse? So they dance in the space in front of the band. A few others join them, and Victor doesn’t remember the last time he was this happy. 

Back at Victor’s apartment, Yuuri lingers in the doorway. He sways closer and then back again, unsure what to do. Perhaps at war with desire and decorum. Finally, Victor pulls him close and kisses him. It’s sweet and slow. Yuuri’s warm against his body, and his lips are soft against Victor’s. His hands clutch Victor’s shirt, and he sighs into the kiss. 

Victor pulls away, grinning. “I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.” 

“Mhm, me too,” Yuuri replies. “I’ll text you?” he says, stepping back. He really should go. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Victor says and watches Yuuri go. 

They grow much closer after that. They continue to date, and Victor becomes a model for Yuuri’s work. They do other scenes as well, but Victor thinks he enjoys the non-sexual scenes the most. It reminds him of their first time. He loves anything he does with Yuuri though. From cooking together, to walking Makkachin, to doing a scene, he loves it all. They’ve been dating for over two months now and half of Yuuri’s things have already spilled over into his apartment. He wonders if it’s too soon to ask Yuuri to move in. Probably. Definitely. 

After Yuuri’s finished cooking and they’ve sat down to eat, Victor has to ask. He needs to know. “Yuuri, would you want to move in? So many of your things are already here.” 

Yuuri chews his food. Swallows. He blinks and then smiles. “I honestly thought you’d never ask. Eventually, everything I own was going to end up here anyway.” 

*** 

“Hi y’all! I’m back with another video, and today, my lovely boyfriend Yuuri will be joining me. Do y’all remember our rope bondage video? He tied me up then,” Victor says with a wink. Yuuri blushes beside him. “Unfortunately, he won’t be again today, but he’s agreed to an interview to help you all learn more about rope bondage and other BDSM practices. He’s spent a lot of time researching this as a shibari expert and sex educator, so his info is reliable, but always do your own research and trust your instincts!” 

Victor turns to Yuuri and smiles. “Alright, let’s get started.” 

He asks Yuuri a bunch of questions he prepared that he’s seen a lot of his subscribers ask in comments or he’s noticed while on social media. Yuuri answers them all thoughtfully and reminds his viewers that nothing applies to all situations. When he gets to the end, he pauses and then pulls a small box from his pocket. Yuuri eyes it quizzically, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Final question: Yuuri, will you marry me? I’ve never been happier than in the time I’ve spent with you, and nothing would make me happier than getting forever beside you.” He opens the box, revealing a gold band. 

Yuuri gasps, his hands coming up to cover his face. “Oh my gosh. I mean, yes. Yes, I’ll marry you. Oh my god,  _ Victor. _ ” 

Grinning, Victor picks up Yuuri’s right hand and slides the ring on. Yuuri holds his hand up and watches the light catch on the ring before his eyes flick to Victor, gleaming. “I love you,” he says in one breath, wonder and adoration soaked into every word.

“I love you, too,” Victor replies, heart hammering in his chest as he leans over to kiss him. 

The camera continues recording long after they finished doing anything worthwhile for Victor’s channel, and neither of them care. It can be dealt with tomorrow because now they have forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/takeitoffhemmo) and [Tumblr](https://lukesgoggles.tumblr.com)!


End file.
